XWomen
by JessicaHayden
Summary: Brittany and Santana were feeling confused and unsure, and I'm not talking about their sexuality... Brittana!X-Men ooh interesting :  Review and Enjoy.


_**I probably won't be using any the X-Men or most Glee cast it's really just about Brittana as always and perhaps Faberry? but I don't know yet. **_

_**ENJOY**_

It started at a Cheerio practise after Brittany's sixteenth birthday. It didn't seem like she'd been practising but apparently she had. It wasn't a physical change it was something far different.

_She ran around the track faster and longer than she'd ever done before. She didn't notice however, it felt the same to her. Santana had taken note though. _

_Then they had moved onto routines. Brittany had excelled yet again; really excelled. She didn't quiver once or falter at any stage. Even Quinn legs were starting to give out and it was showing but Brittany just kept going and going. She jumped higher then everyone and flip more precisely too._

_Coach Sylvester stood on her tower shouting insults when she suddenly stopped. She eyed Brittany and was for the first time her days... impressed. _

"_Blondie." The coach yelled and Quinn looked up expectantly. "No the one taller than Used-to-be-preggo."_

_Quinn gave a grunt of discontent but Brittany looked up slowly waiting for more abuse to be shot her._

"_Good work." _

_That was all she said, it was all she needed to say, and it was definitely more than anyone had expected. Santana looked to Brittany to see her reaction but Brittany just stood and bowed her head. _

_After practise Santana tried catch up with her best friend who was obviously attempting to run for it._

"_Britts... wait up!"_

_Brittany stopped at the sound of Santana's voice._

"_Britt, what was that out there? You were amazing." She said truthfully._

"_San... I-I don't know." The blonde said, her voice laced with anxiety._

"_I always tell you how good you are, why don't you believe me?" The brunette said as they walked to the side of the track to gather their things._

"_San, I've never been able to run that far or flip that good... I haven't even been practising."_

_Santana was a good enough friend to realise Brittany was telling the truth and that she was really worried. The Latina couldn't come up with anything to say to that so she decided to test something._

"_Brittany wait, I wanna try something. Come run with me. Only stop when you're really really tired ok?" Brittany nodded in agreement and they set off._

_The pace was average and they ran beside each other talking about nothing. At lap six Santana began to flag, her paced slowed and her breathing was hitching. Brittany meanwhile was in perfect health and wasn't feeling the strain. Half way round lap eight Santana was almost sure she was dying and by the end of that lap her run had slowed to a walk._

_Brittany continued on as if she was still on lap one. She bounded past Santana who was lying on the track trying to catch her breath. Santana eyes went wide as she realised how well her best friend was doing. One lap nineteen the Latina was officially bored and she called Brittany to a stop._

"_What's up S?"_

"_Britt are you even tired?"_

"_Umm... no?"_

_The blonde hadn't even broken a sweat or started panting at this stage. Brittany sat Indian style beside Santana on the track. She lay down and stared up at the moving clouds above. Santana was wracking her brains for an explanation but there was none. She should have been in an ambulance at that stage but no she was as bright as ever._

"_Let's just go home Britt, okay?" To that Brittany simply shrugged and grabbed her stuff._

"_I'm not weird am I San?" The blonde asked as they walked towards the locker room._

_Santana put her hand on her friends shoulder and turned her to look her in the eyes. She reached up and kissed her on the cheek and said:_

"_No Brittbear, you're perfect."_

Santana had accepted that Brittany was always going to outshine her on the Cheerio's; she just couldn't compete with her. She loved Brittany though so it was all good. However after Santana's sixteenth birthday just over a month later things began to get confusing again.

_Santana had a raging party with the help of Puck to celebrate her birthday. A super sweet sixteen, just like the show on MTV. Her parents had explained that they both would be away for her birthday working but that they'd make it up to her when they got back. Santana was used to this from her parents so instead of caring she just got Puck on the case of finding loads... and loads of alcohol._

_She'd bought a really hot dress with the food money her parents had left and invited everyone worth mentioning. The first of which was Brittany._

_The party was in full swing and drinks were flowing freely. Santana had grinded against just about everyone in her house but she left the best for last._

"_Britts... you look seeeexy tonight" She slurred as her arms wrapped themselves haphazardly around the blonde. _

_They danced for most of the night and only broke apart for brief refreshment. The beats pumped through Santana's system and made her a bit dizzy and Brittany became tired of trying to stabilize Santana on the dance floor. She suggested they go outside for some air and Santana stumbled hand in hand with Brittany to the back porch. The glazed glint in Santana's eyes made Brittany smirk a little. The dancer gracefully propped the brunette up against one of the columns supporting the uppers of the house._

_Santana had been in her own little world until her hazy stare met two piercing blue eyes. Her soberness had increased and yet the alcohol in her system wanted her to get frisky. Brittany had stood for quite some time pinned up against the Latina watching her nod in and out in her stupor. She could hear the party inside was starting to die down. _

"_Come on San I need to give you your birthday present."_

"_Is it a body shot?"_

"_Better." Brittany said with a devilish smirk._

_Santana happily accepted to go where ever Brittany was bringing her. Quinn had done her best to usher people out with the help of Puck. Some however had simply collapsed on the floor or furniture._

"_Best birthdaaay eeever!" Santana shouted at random intervals as she walked to her room, fingers laced in the blondes which led her._

_It was not but five minutes later and Brittany was staring down at the beautiful brunette under her. Her brown eyes staring intently back, waiting for a move to be made._

"_Happy Birthday baby." Brittany whispered almost silently into Santana's ear._

_The brunette was completely and utterly turned on by this and shifted under her best friend in an attempt to get her mack on. A grin spread on Brittany's face at this movement. Their lips met with an unfamiliar passion and fervour. They were used practise kisses, which were slightly awkward and had no hope of going anywhere, but Brittany had decided tonight was the night. Tonight was the night she would hopefully lose her virginity to Santana._

_Yes Santana was half drunk but the blonde knew how fast her friend could sober up if she wanted to. Brittany began to slide her fingers under Santana's tank top. She could feel the Latina's skin heat up under her touch. Santana had her eyes closed and just enjoyed the feeling on Brittany's hands on her. Her hands felt around and came in contact with Santana's bra which was immediately dealt with. Santana moaned as delicate fingers cupped her breasts._

"_San you're really hot." Brittany said with a concern that Santana missed._

"_You know it." The brunette mumbled smugly._

"_No, like hot hot. You're burning up."_

_Santana brought her hands up to capture Brittany's cheeks to bring her closer so she could kiss her and shut her the hell up._

"_Ouchh." Brittany hissed and backed away, sitting at the end of the bed holding her cheek._

_Santana was confused. She looked towards Brittany who was in obvious pain but she didn't know why. She didn't even do anything. It was then she looked to her own hands. She almost fainted at the sight._

_Steam was emanating from her hands._

"_Britt, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened..."_

_Brittany looked to Santana's fingers which the girl was moving to see the wisps of steam dance in the air. The blonde didn't really feel like thinking about what was going at that point in the night so she kissed Santana once on the lips tentatively and promised her that she'd stop by tomorrow and they'd talk._

_The brunette didn't sleep that night. She had Googled her symptoms but there were no diseases to match. Things were so... odd; it was difficult not knowing what was going on._

_She hadn't really linked herself and Brittany together until the next morning, well afternoon thanks to Santana killer hangover. She hoped it was just a very vivid drunk dream, but unfortunately it was real. They both swore they'd keep each other's secret until they figured something out. With the link of their pinkies their bond was made even stronger._

On those two occasions however they were not alone in the witnessing of their new strengths or weaknesses respectively coming to the fore. They were also not alone in their confusion.

Who was watching over them?

Time would tell.

**_So? How I'm I doing so far? Is this a runner? Yay Brittana :D Laterss REVIEW_**


End file.
